Sakura's True Love
by Princess Sakura Haruno
Summary: This is my first story...it's about Sakura Haruno from Naruto and her true love, Son Goku from Saiyuki...you ahve to read to find out what ahppens...the whole story is not finished yet...I will finish it later...thanks :  please review


**Sakura's True Love**

written by: Princess Sakura Haruno

Chapter 1 

*Narrator's p.o.v*

_Sakura had met up Hinata and Koughaiji in the school's parking lot after school one Friday afternoon. They were headed to the mall to shop for Hakkai's birthday party the next day...Koughaiji led the girls to his black Audi R8 gt3. When Hinata was safely inside the passenger seat, Sakura climbed into the backseat. Just as she was buckled up, Sakura's cell phone starts ringing. She answers it after seeing that it was Goku. _

_"Hi, goku"_

_"Hi, Sakura. Where are you guys at?"_

_"In Koughaiji's Audi heading to the mall. Why?"_

_"Just wondering. Talk to you later, Sakura. Bye"_

_"Bye, Goku." Sakura hangs up just as Koughaiji pulls into the mall's parking lot. They get out of Koughaiji's Audi as soon as they get into the mall, Sakur spots Goku, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sasori. She grabs Hina's arm, nervousily._

_"Hina...what are they doing here?"_

_"I invited them."_

_"Why? You know I like them."_

_"That's why...I want to see which guy likes you more so that you don't make the mistake of dating the wrong guy like I did with Itachi...until Koughaiji saved me from him."_

_"Oh...well...thanks" _

_"You're welcome" As Sakura and Hina share a sisterly hug, Sasuke and Goku are the first to spot them. They run over to Sakura and hug her tightly._

_"Goku...Sasuke...can't breathe..." They let her go, reluctantly but, Goku keeps his arms wrapped gently around her waist, making them both blush. Hina smiles. _

_"Monkey...where are Sanzo, Gojyo and the others?" Koughaiji asked just as Gaara spotted them. He walked over to them and hugged Sakura, choking her._

_"Gaara...let go, I can't breathe" He releases her just as they reached the others Koughaiji had spoken of earlier. Sakura blushes as Naruto and Sanzo look at her and smile. Goku sits down in the sit beside Naruto, pulls Sakura into her lap, and wraps her arms around Sakrua's waist again. Sasuke, Gaara, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Naruto all jealous. Goku just smiles. *Sakura's p.o.v* I felt so happy and comfortable in Goku's lap that I was about to fall asleep when I felt somebody shaking me. I look up to see Naruto standing over me, shaking me. _

_"Oh...hi, Naruto."_

_"Ummm...Sakrua...are you ready to shop? You still have to get Hakkai's birthday present, remember?" I jumped out of Goku's lap so fast that I was dizzy for a few seconds. After my dizziness passed, I started to follow Hina, Koughaiji and the others to Hot Topic but, Goku grabbed my arm, stopping me. I turned and look at him._

_"What is it, Goku?"_

_"Please stay behind for a few seconds...I have something important to ask you..." I nodded_

_"OK, Goku. I'll stay...Hina, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Hina nodded. Koughaiji patted Goku on the back and whispered_

_"Good luck, Monkey" Goku smiled_

_"Thanks, Koughaiji" Koughaiji took Hina's hand in his and they led the group to Hot Topic leaving me behind with Goku in the food court. I looked at him._

_'What did you want to talk to me about, Goku?"_

_"Do you feel comfortable with me?" Goku asked, placing his hand around mine, Iblushed but smiled._

_"Yes...why?"_

_"Because, I feel comfortable with you too. You make me feel happy and safe. I was wondering, will you go out with me?"_

_"Of course I will, Goku! I'd be happy to go out with you!" I hugged him, which he returned, smiling. I snapped a picture of me and Goku hugging and set it as my wallpaper, changing my signature to Sakura and Goku. He did the same, and then we left the food court, hand in hand, heading for Hot Topic to meet up with the rest of the group. _

Chapter 2

*Goku's p.o.v*

_Sakura's hand felt great in mine. I was so glad that she said yes, she gives my life meaning. Without her in it, my life would be boring, bleak, dark, and gray. I would have nothing to care for and nobody to please. _

_"So, how did it go, monkey?" Koughaiji asked me whenever we got to Hot Topic. Hina had taken Sakura to help her look for a birthday present for Hakkai. I just smiled._

_"She said yes, Koughaiji! SHE SAID YES!" Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasori heard this so, they walked over to Sakura, dragging her away from Hina-who was watching, worriedily-Sasuke is looking at Sakura-who was terrified-Naruto had everybody release her. I saw all of this going on from the store entrance._

_"Excuse me, Koughaiji." Koughaiji nodded because he had seen it all too, he goes over to Hina, trying to comfort her. I walked over to the group of guys, who were now surrounding Sakura. I saw her sitting in the middle of the circle, head in her hands and I saw tears hit the floor. I pushed through the group of guys surrounding her and over to her I went. I wrapped my arms around her, making her look up at me. She showed me her arm and I saw a bruise the size of somebody's thumb on her arm by her elbow._

_"Who did this to you?" I asked, angrily._

_"S-S-Sa-Sasori" Sakrua wailed. I picked Sakura up, bridal style and carried her over to Hina._

_"Watch her and don't let her get involved." Sakura grabs my arm, making me turn to face her. "What is it, baby?"_

_"Don't get hurt and I love you."_

_"I won't get hurt, I promise and I love you too. Sasori will NEVER hurt you again, I'll be sure of that!" As I finished talking, Sakura ran over to me and hugged me, I smiled, hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Stay here with Hina and Koughaiji. I'll be right back." I ran back over to Sasori, who chuckled. _

_"I'm guessing you got the little surprise I left for you on Sakura's arm?" I growled_

_"Let's take this outside, Sasori. I don't want you witnesses when I kill you, asshole."_

_"Ok but, I'll be the one doing the killing today. Not you." I went out to the parking lot with Sasori. *Sakura's p.o.v* I watched Goku lead Sasori out to the parking lot of the mall and I smiled as I thought 'Kick his ass for me, baby.' I broke out of my thoughts to Hina talking to me._

_"I'm sorry, Hina. What did you say?"_

_"I said...have you bought your present for Hakkai yet?"_

_"No, will you help me decide?"_

_"Sure" I led her and Koughaiji over to the Saiyuki section of Hot Topic and held up the two items-Saiyuki book number 8, and a cell phone case with Hakkai and Goku on it- _

_"Which one should I get him, Hina?"_

_"I say both. What do you think Koughaiji?"_

_"I agreew ith you, my love. After all, Hakkai never said which books he had and he's always dropping his phone."_

_"True...thanks, guys." We walked over to the check out line after I grabbed another cell phone case with just Goku on it for myself and just as Goku walked into Hot Topic changed into his favorite pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with 'Sakura Haruno is mine...forever' printed on it in pink(my favorite color). I smiled at him as he walked over to me and whispered,_

_"He will never bother you again, I killed him."_

_"Thanks, baby." I whispered back. He wrapped his armas around my waist again as I paid for the items and put the cell phone case of just Goku on my phone. He smiled_

_"Do they sell cell phone cases with your beautiful self on them?"_

_"Yes...why?"_

_"Wait here. I'll be right back" Goku walks back into Hot Topic with Koughaiji closely behind. Hina and I sat on a bench right outside Hot Topic to wait for them while Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Sanzo, and Gojyo went to the food court. goku and Koughaiji came out a few minutes later, each with a cell phone case. Goku had a black cell phone case with I love Sakura Haruno printed on it in pink. I blushed as he kisses my cheek and puts it on his phone. Koughaiji's case was silver with I love Hinata Hyuga printed on it in red. Hina kisses him, making them both blush._


End file.
